shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Grand Line Battle!! The Shapeshifter vs The Blind Martial Artist!!
After a much needed day of rest, The Devil Spawns are hot on the trail of Senshi's next target, the infamous Nova Blade, Pirate, Revolutionary, and formidable foe for both Marine and Bounty Hunter alike. With her friends by her side, She tracks her quarry to a popular pirate hang out where she plans to challenge him to a duel. Tatakai Island, Nighttime The Shifting Tide arrived on an island only as Tatakai Island. It is an infamous pirate sanctuary that not even the World Government will touch. Crews from all over the Grand Line, and each of the Blues, come here to drink, laugh, be merry, and of course, fight. It is here that Senshi hopes to find her target, A Man known as the Blur. Senshi: 'Is he here guys? ''Her crew gathers around her as they pull the Tide into the harbor. 'Burakku: '''I don't know. I've never met him before. All I have to find this guy, is his poster. '''Sharpshooter: '''He's here '''Rex: '''How can you tell? I can't smell anything but sake, food, and human sweat. ''Sharpshooter points towards the docks, towards a large ship on the opposite ends of the docks. It is none other than the Skyglider, the flag ship for the Skyline Pirates. It's size seemed to dwarf all the other ships upon the docks, for it was a galleon, a mighty one at that with vast folded wings at the sides and a fierce dragon figurehead. It's shadow was enough to cover two fairly decent ships beside it fully. 'Victoria: '''Yep..... That's there ship. The Skylines are here on the island. '''Senshi: '(Grinning like Luffy) Where should we check first? 'Sharpshooter: '''The Bars. '''Senshi: '''Why do you say that? ''Sharpshooter points again, to a bar near the center of town. The windows are flashing like lightning is going off inside. No doubt Nova Blade must be the cause of it, guns could not make such light. Loud noises seemed to echo all over the island from that particular bar as well. Senshi smiles and lowers the gangplank. 'Senshi: '''Let's Go. The Leaky Barrel, A Bar in the center of Town ''Inside said bar, were numerous pirates of all sizes. Famous crews and even not so famous, gathered for the well known brew that Takatai Island was well credited for. Among it were flying chairs and mugs, half empty and half full. The atmosphere was overall violent as the very firing of guns lit up the bar like lightning. At the actual barside, sat four individuals, rather tall and outstanding in the appearance section. It would be very difficult to miss them, or even challenge them. The first, incredibly tall, wearing a sharp black tuxedo with a long black scarf around his neck. His face somewhat covered by his long spiky black hair and his pitch black sunglasses. He turned to the other three with a smile. '????: '''See? My disguise is just genius! ''The one beside him also wearing a sharp tuxedo, had no white shirt beneath it, showing off some unbelievably well toned pecks. He too wore black sunglasses and had a surprisingly bright glint from his mint white teeth. Wearing a black hat with a long wooden staff attached to his waist, he drank for a mug filled with brew. '???: '... I don't like hiding my utter charms from the women. Not even if it's for a quiet drink. To his side then was a monstrously large figure coated in a fine armour, one recognised as from the days of old. A Medieval looking armour, it was a fine red, with golden edgings. Two empty barrels were on both sides of him as he gestured for the bartender to come over. His overall build was quite intimidating to all in the bar. '?????: '''I'd just like two more barrels please bartender. ''The final man among them, was the smallest, aswell as the least intimidating as he shared the appearance of a younger man. Dressed plainly as he wore a simple white shirt, with black combat trousers. He wore a black ribbon that covered his eyes, As his average length black hair stretched over his ears and just above his eyes. His expression rather plain. '??????: '''Drinking poisons the senses. So nothing for me please. ''He raised his right hand up as a flying mug landed in it, he placed it onto the table as the atmosphere went silent. He turned his head sidewards slightly and spoke softly. '??????: '''If your wish is too live to drink another day. I suggest you abandon this bar immediatly. ''As the a majority of the men abandoned the place, one small particular crew stayed and approached the man. As the other three merely smirked and took another drink. The man turned to them. As the first of the pirates made a comment, gripping tightly to his spiked mace. 'Grunt: '''Oi oi. You think you can boss our captain around like that? ''The second grunt, whom wielded a large axe tightly, pointed to a large man between the two, who wielded a flintlock pistol and spiked brass knuckles. A number of grunts stood behind the three, so it was assumed that these three were the important figures in the crew. 'Grunt 2: '''Yeah, he's got a bounty of 22,000,000 on his head!! ''The Captain inbetween them bent down slightly to look at the young man eye to eye, as he smirked from the sheer size it was easy to see this would not end well. Yet the young man's three companions still remained seated. The Captain bragged. 'Billy: '''Not so tough up close are you boy. ''The young man smirked as he whispered. As the three prepared to attack him all at once, the companions at the bar simultaneously took a drink as they seemed emotionless. '??????: '''Invisible Approach (不可視手法 ''literally translated to Fukashi shuhō) As the young man uttered these words, the small crew seemed to fly up into the air, as if they had been kicked or punched upwards. Dents in there faces and armour flew around as everything seemed to move slowly. The Young man turned around and sat back at the bar as the crew fell to the ground, all unconscious with shattered bones and weapons. The man with the scarf smiled as he slid a glass of water over to the young man. '????: '''Did you have to do that? ''He smirked as he drunk from his mug, the bartender motionless, petrified. The young man smirked as he took a sip from the glass of water. '??????: '''I knew that specific group would come forward. They wouldn't stop throwing the mugs at me. I don't like it... besides... It's quieter this way. Outside the Leaky Barrel '''Senshi: ' Darnit..... The lights went out..... 'Sharpshooter: '''Plan B? ''Senshi glares at the sniper and he holds up his hands. Rex and Burakku walk over and they perk their ears up. 'Rex: ' Do you hear that? 'Burakku: ' Sounds like....... screaming? 'Victoria: ' I think it's coming from above us. The entire crew looked up, just in time to see thirteen..... no fourteen pirates come falling put of the sky. the crew adjusts their positions accordingly so that the pirates end up crashing directly in front of each of the five people, leaving large dents in the dirt. A few pirates crawl out, with aid from the Devil Spawns. 'Victoria: ' I don't smell blood. They're not seriously injured. From the looks of things, there just dazed. 'Burakku: ' How did they get up in the sky? 'Sharpshooter: ' Sky Island? 'Devil Spawns: '''THAT'S JUST A MYTH!!! ''Sharpshooter holds his hands up again as the four pirates come too. They keep muttering something about a monster. Whilst holding onto their ribs and heads, groaning in pain as half of them seem oblivious to who the Devil Spawns are. 'Senshi: ' Monster? What do you mean? 'Grunt 1: '''He... He moved so fast..... We didn't even see him kick us...... He's a devil!! ''Senshi grins, as the rest of the crew seem slightly bugged by this grin, it was of a familiar look of interest and excitement. 'Senshi: ' Moved so fast..... Didn't see him kick you.... Sounds like our man. Senshi and her crew help the pirates to their feet. 'Senshi: ' What bar did you come from? 'Grunt 1: ' L-leaky Barrel... Burakku pointed towards a bar with a sign in the shape of a barrel. She smiles, then turns to her crew. 'Senshi: '''Let's go. And remember. We want to be subtle. The Leaky Barrel, 10 minutes later ''The Devil Spawns walked into the large tavern. Everyone had agreed not to make a grand entrance. Instead, they just sat down at a nearby table calling the Barkeep over. 'Barkeep: ' C-can I h-help you? 'Victoria: ' Three sakes, one chocolate desert, and a bloody mary, heavy on the blood. The barkeep took the order, then prepared to walk away. before he did, Rex grabbed his sleeve. 'Rex: ' By the way.... We're looking for someone. 'Burakku: ' A few somebodies actually. Sharpshooter, ever the silent one, just pulled out a set of wanted posters. The posters were for Nova Blade, Silver, Drake, and Leo. 'Senshi: ' Have you seen these guys? The barkeep looks at the posters, then shakes his head. 'Barkeep: ' N-no.... They're not here.... 'Senshi: ' They should be. We ran into a crew sent flying by one guy. 'Rex: ' They said that it happened so fast they didn't even see the guy. 'Burakku: ' You saying they were lying? 'Barkeep: ' N-no.... Those guys.... them at the bar..... They're the ones that did it.... The one with the blindfold is the one that sent that crew flying. Rex released the keep, who went darting for the kitchen. Senshi stared at the group the Keep had pointed out. There were four of them, all dressed oddly. The one in armor seemed to match the picture of Drake. Senshi looked again, then back at the armor guy. 'Sharpshooter: ' Problem? 'Senshi: ' Tell me something..... The guy in armor.... That's Drake isn't it? The crew looked. Sure enough, it was. '''Victoria: That's Drake alright. Senshi: 'hmmmm.... The one wearing the tuxedo minus the shirt could be Leo..... Hmmmm. That means the Blindfolded guy in the plain clothes is Silver.... Meaning the final guy, the one with the Tuxedo, scarf, and glasses..... Is none other then Nova Blade. ''Meanwhile, at the bar itself, the four men sat happily drinking. The man in armour turned his head towards the man with the scarf. His voice ever so silent. As the three men all looked at him. '?????: '''Nova, you can hear them too. Can't you. ''Nova, the man with the scarf, smirked as he nodded. He took another sip from his mug and looked at all three of them, his voice even fainter. 'Nova: '''None of us are deaf, and Silver and you have the best senses on this island. I'm pretty sure you heard them when they docked. But to be honest... I don't care.. I just need to pee. ''Leo, the man with the opened up top and sunglasses, looked at Nova blankly, as did the other two merely stare. Nova could not help but question. 'Nova: '''What? '''Leo: '''Nothing.. It's just.. none of us ever seem to go to the toilet.. it's weird... ''Well... They were kind of right.. I mean.. It's very rare to see your hero go to the toilet right? Anyway.. enough of that fourth wall breaking crap! Nova walked off to the toilets as the other three merely continued to drink. Leo turned to Drake and Silver, the blindfolded one. 'Leo: '''You know what else is wierd? ''Both Drake and Silver shrugged and allowed Leo to continue. 'Leo: '''The fact the both of your faces are hidden to an extent... I mean.. The only thing I go by is the tone of Drake's voice and his movements! and I can't see your facial expressions properly Silver because the blindfold covers your eyes and eyebrows!! ''This time both Drake and Silver said in a dark and lowly pitched tone, as a fearful feeling crawled up Leo's spine. He was both excited and intimidated at the same time. They replied. 'Drake and Silver: '''They are there for a reason. ''Leo's curiousity was peaking, he was a doctor, it was his duty to know all about his patients! So he could not help but attemt to pry open a little more light over the mysteries that were Silver and Drake. Meanwhile, The Devil Spawns tried to come up with a plan. Senshi huddled in with the group of five as they all seemed to perk their ears to listen. 'Senshi: '''What are we going to do? ''Victoria came with the first idea, she knew that tackling such a crew would be no simple task, especially if head on. 'Victoria: '''If you want to stand a chance, you need to catch them by surprise. ''The crew seemed somewhat surprised, but joyous, a plan straight away! It seemed soundproof aswell. 'Sharpshooter: '''Sneak attack? ''Sharpshooter questioned curiously, it sounded easy, but the task may prove otherwise. Considering they were the only other crew within the bar. 'Burakku: '''Could work. ''Burakku was anxious, he wanted to get the deed done with as soon as possible so none of them were hurt, no matter how difficult a task that would prove to be. 'Rex: '''What if that's not them? ''Rex need to question this. Because it all seemed to easy, what if they ended up attacking innocent civilians for naught? They would have to search again! Senshi smirked and replied. 'Senshi: '''It's them. I can tell. Their disguises aren't as good as I thought they were. I mean seriously... Silver still has that blindfold on, like in the poster... And all Drake did was change the color of his armor. I'm amazed they managed to remain hidden this long. ''As she finished her sentence, they noticed that Nova was no longer there, presuming he went to the toilets Senshi continued. '''Senshi: I wonder whose idea the disguises were? I mean, seriously........ They suck...... They still look like themselves. That barkeep must've been half blind not to realize who they are.... Those pirates too. They're all serious bakas... Senshi cut off as her friends just looked at her. After she thought about it, she seemed to have gotten carried away with insulting her target. Though this was mainly because of her excitement, she'd never faced such a highly wanted target before, and the fact she found them so easily was a bonus! Truelly fate was on her side. 'Victoria: '''I'll have some bloodied steak as well please. ''Senshi was surprised that Victoria had left her mid-sentence, only to sit a stool away from Nova. Close to Leo, of which began checking out this lovely regality that had now blessed him with her presence. He slowly looked down as the shades revealed his eyes a little, he smiled at her as both Drake and Silver delivered the palm of their hands swiftly to their own faces. 'Leo: '''Why hello there beautiful, which segment of heaven did you fall from? ''Victoria's eyes swiftly scanned up and down Leo, she looked at his eyes and snorted. 'Victoria: ' Are you a Devil Fruit user? Leo shrugged, her gaze felt cold yet he continued to smile. 'Leo: ' Perhaps I am, perhaps not... I'm but a humble doctor~ 'Victoria: ' Then do the entire world a favor and find a cure for your stupidity. Her words like sharp icicles upon his chest, though the chase was just afoot! The fact she responded, showed to him there is room for interest, and so he continued with his poetic yet flirty nature. Drake and Silver choosing to ignore this, they ordered another drink just as the barman finished dropping off the orders from Senshi's table. 'Drake: '''Barkeep, I'd like another barrel. ''Placing the barrel next to three other empty ones he rubbed the wetness off from his helmet, then proceeded to erupt a mighty burp that echoed from within his helmet. Silver merely smirked as he gestured towards the direction of the barkeep. 'Silver: '''Water for myself. ''The barkeep anxiously smiled and then nodded to both of these terrifying men, his voice stuttering as his throat felt sharp and dry. 'Barkeep: '''C-coming right u-up s-s-sirs... ''As the barkeep stumbled off, Burakku and Sharpshooter just looked at one another. They nodded, then Burakku stood. He walked over to Drake, mug of sake in hand, then sat down. '' '''Burakku: ' Looks like you can really hold your liquor. 'Drake: '''Such weak brew shouldn't be called liquor... it is too weak. Not strong enough for hardened drunks. ''Burakku smirks, downs his mug of Sake, slamming it on the counter. The slam echoes through the bar as Drake continues to drink his barrel. 'Burakku: '''How about you and I have a little..... contest. Whomever passes out first loses. You in? ''Dropping the now empty barrel, tapped two fingers on the bar twice and nodded at the bar tender. Whom knew he wanted another barrel. 'Drake: '''We'd be here till either they ran out of it, or you ran out of money. I'll pass. '''Burakku: '''You're probably right...... Drake. My captain hasn't been able to gather as much plunder as you. ''Drake turned his head to face Burakku, all of which he could see in Drake were his dark bloodied eyes. They were intimidating to a point. His sheer size was easy to see, despite the fact that he was sat down. After a swift glance he positioned his head back to its normal position. 'Drake: '''Seems even paint cannot hide my armour and name. '''Burakku: ' Sorry.... There aren't many people who frequent pirate hang outs and wear full body suits of armor. It was sort of a give away, like my wings are for me. Drake then shrugged and recieved another barrel. 'Drake: '''I'm afraid not, I've seen and fought many foes with wings. So you still do not ring a bell for me... '''Burakku: ' fair enough..... My friends and I aren't as famous as you are. Burakku and Drake continue talking for a while about Burakku's crew, exploits and other facts of life. As they do, Sharpshooter goes and sits at the bar next to silver. He chugs his sake, waving for another. 'Sharpshooter: ' Hi. Silver did not turn his head, he merely sipped from his glass of water and frowned. '' '''Silver: '''Why? ''Sharpshooter was confused, surely he wasn't onto them already. They had only just started to talk. 'Sharpshooter: '''Why?....... Why what? '''Silver: '''Why are we having this conversation. I've seen countless times of enemies befriending their targets for better chances. Often hopeless. ''Sharpshooter shrugged as the bartender filled up his mug again. he took a sip, then turned to Silver 'Sharpshooter: '''Not trying anything........ Just bored........... You? ''Silver drank the last of the water within his glass. Still not turning his head he sighed and shrugged. 'Silver: '''Of course not. I am drinking and enjoying the peace, you don't seem like someone who'd go out of his way to make conversation either. So what do I really, owe the pleasure? '''Sharpshooter: ' Bored......... Besides......... You seem bored too..... Silver sighed and gestured to the bartender, who was beginning to get tired of running around. The glass was retrieved and filled with water swiftly though, the easiest of the barkeeps jobs. 'Silver: '... Uh huh ... 'Sharpshooter: ' Don't trust me.......... Can't blame you.......... I'm an enemy.......... Silver smiled as he sipped lightly at the glass of water. Sharpshooter felt anxious, yet somewhat nervous, surely this guy couldn't have been what the men outside stated. It seemed impossible. Meanwhile, Senshi scouted out Nova, who was now sitting by himself, since his crew was now occupied. Gathering herself, Senshi walked over and sat down. 'Senshi: '''Nova Blade? ''Nova turned his head towards her, looks her up and down scanning skillfully and smiles. Downing his newly found mug of brew he returns the greeting. 'Nova: '''Roronoa Senshi? '''Senshi: '''Yep. Nice outfit ''Nova smirked. He was interested in this green haired girl, he already knew of her brother and the family lines green hair. Her goal was clear to him aswell, but her attitude carried around a smug sense of arrogance to him, as if she thought it'd be easy to decieve others. Nova was no fool, despite the way he acted. '' '''Nova: '''I felt like dressing incredibly cool. Your own excuse? '''Senshi: '''I just like this warrior gown. It was a gift. It is a sign that I'm a warrior. I strive to be the greatest warrior, so I am happy to wear this. ''Nova nodded as Senshi placed her right thumb to point at her heart, in the middle of her chest with a determined expression. He then ruffled her hair with his hand, walking past the small green haired girl. '' '''Nova: '''I hope you achieve your goal then... but mine currently requires me to take that drink over there... hehehe. ''Senshi was stunned for a minute. She hadn't expected him to just brush her aside. She gently placed her hand on her head, where he'd ruffled her hair, smoothing it back down. She then stands up and follows him. 'Senshi: ' Hey. Hang on. She goes and sits by him again. Though his attitude seems distant now, as if she is naught to him. This feeling of worthlessness was new to her. She thought she'd be well known by her bounty as it is. 'Senshi: '''You're strong aren't you? That's why you have such a high bounty right? ''Nova frowned slightly, and turned to her. Carefully scanning her and the surrounding with his purple eyes. He felt uneasy. As if he knew this was one pest that wouldn't leave. '' '''Nova: '''My strength has nothing to do with my bounty.... It is my former and future actions that give it the numbers it has. '''Senshi: ' So you're a weakling? Senshi sulks quietly as Nova continues his drink. 'Senshi: ' Damn...... I thought you's have to be pretty strong to have such a bounty..... I guess even weaklings can get bounties...... Nova smirked as he knew she was trying to push him, but he was a pirate now. Laws did not apply to him and he knew that he could discard of her easily, so instead he decided to taunt her back. 'Nova: '''Yep. From the looks of it.. you're phenomenally weak... wow... scrawny weak... Thats the worst kind of weak!! ''An angry symbol appears on Senshi's forhead and red begins to creep into her hair. 'Senshi: '''I'm not weak.... I destroyed a Marine Base with the flick of my wrist...... I am strong! ''Her crew tensed, feeling that her anger was growing. Nova however wasn't budged, she just seemed like a stroppy teen to him. And as such he just brushed her off. 'Nova: '''So impressive... You've done the same as hundreds of pirates who think they're strong.. Anything unique to add or are you just trying to make yourself look big in front of your friends heh. ''Senshi turned red again, this time, from embarrassment. 'Senshi: ' I also destroyed a fleet of marine battleships! Ask Victoria....... We rescued her from their grasp!! ''Nova knew he was pushing the girl beyond her limit's of rage, but he was enjoying annoying her thoroughly. It was as if he had a little sister to play with and annoy. '' '''Nova: '''Destroyed a marine fleet huh? That's pretty impressive... for short fries nowadays. Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:1NF3RNO Category:Collaboration